Le Malheur de Tyki
by Neah-D-Campbell1
Summary: Nous allons suivre les journée de Tyki
1. Chapitre 1 - Le Chapeaux

**Hey c'est Neah D Campbell1**

 **Aujourd'hui je vais commencer ma 2eme Fanfiction**

 **Ou sera à l'honneur Tyki**

 **Sur ce commence!**

 **_OoOoOoO_**

Tyki etait tranquillement en train de s'habillé pour le Ball que les Noé

"Tyki ~" dit Route tout exité

"Oui Route?" Dit Tiky

"Tu vien Jouer avec moooiiiii?" Dit Route

"Non désoler je dois me préparer pour le bal" Repondit Tyki

"Allleeeeezzzz sssttpppp" Repondit Road en faisant la moue

"Non je ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre" dit Tyki

La, Route attrapa les chapeaux de Tyki et decanpa de la chambre de Tyki

"ROAD REND MOI MON CHAPEAUX!" Route de Dit Tyki en chaussant

"Nan" Dit Route toujours en train de courir

Et c'est la route du cours débutant avec Road et Tyki qui se terminera que 5 Heure après quand la route s'ennuira et rendra son chapeaux a Tyki

_OoOoOoOo_

 **J'espere que ce premier chapitre vous a plu**

 **Dsl pour les faute d'Orthographe ^^ '**

 **Au revoir !**


	2. Chapter 2 - La carte

Road entra discretement dans la chambre de Tyki pendant son absence

"Alors il la mis ou ?" Dit Road en cherchant quelque chose

Road fouina dans les affaire de Tyki

"A la voila" dit Road contente

Road venais de trouver la Carte (Celle ou il ya le Lutin)

"Alors maintenant ou la cacher ?" Dit Road en pleine reflexion

Apres un moment Road a trouver une idée de cachette : Dans l'Ordre noir

Road entra discretement dans L'Ordre avec une de ses porte et alla glissez la carte dans livre de la blibliotheque

 _Une heure apres_

"Road du aurait vue la Carte ?" Dit Tyki paniquer en train de retourner sa chambre pour trouver la carte

"Nan je lai pas vue" Dit Road


	3. Chapter 3 - Une heure seul avec Road

Devit et Jasdero cherchait a faire une blague a Tyki

"Et tu sais ce qu'on pourait faire ?" Dit Jasdero

"J'ai une idée !" Dit Devit avec exitation

"C'est quoi ?" Dit Jasdero

"On va le laisser seul dans le manoir avec Road en prétextant une sortie !" Dit Devit

"Oh la bonne idée"

Pendant que Jasdero et Devit préparer leurs plan (Demoniaque) contre Tyki Road harceler Tyki pour qu'il joue avec elle

 _10 minute plus apres que tout les Noah soit daccord avec le Plan des jumeaux_

"Tyki-pon~ On va y allez reste sage avec Road ~3" Dit le Comte

"Pourquois vous me laissez seul avec Road ?" Dit Tyki

"On reviens dans 1 heure" Dit le Comte

Le comte avec les 11 Noah partent et laissez Tyki et Road seul **(Vous savez comment sa va se terminer)**

En rentrant les Noah et le Comte decouvre L'arche avec des bougie planter dans les mur , Lero cacher sous un cousin et un Tyki accrochée au mur avec les bougie

"Je pence que sa c'est bien passer" Dit Jasdero

"Oui tres bien meme xD" Dit Devit


	4. Chapter 4 - Jasdevit et Tyki

Road avait ammener Tyki , Jasdero et Devit dans une piece de L'arche

"Bon Road tu vas nous dire pourquois tu nous a ammner ici ?" Dit Tyki agacée

"Pour sa" La , Road ferma la porte a clé

"ROAD OUVRE CETTE PORTE TOUT DE SUITE !" Hurla Tyki

Road enclancha le chronomètre pour mesurer le temps que mettra Jasdevit et Tyki a s'entre tuer

10 minute apres Road entenda des coup de feu

"Eh bah il a fallu que 10 minute" Dit Road en entrant dans la piece

"Nouveaux Record 10 Minute !" Dit Road contente

"ROAD JE VAIS TE TUER !" Dit Tyki fou de rage

" Na na na nareee~" Dit Road


	5. Chapter 5 - In the Tyki Tyki Tyki Room

Il etait 22h50 et Tyki allaient dormir mais Road lui prépare un mauvis coup pour lui

Tyki etaient maintenant dans son lit en train de dormir

Road preparer une radio et mettaient le volume a fond et rentraient discretement dans la chambre

"Il est l'heure de ce reiveiller Tyki" Dit Road en murmurant

La , Road metta play sur la musique

"In Tyki Tyki Tyki Tyki Tyki's room, Butterflies eat humans with a spoon in Tyki Tyki Tyki Tyki Tyki's room!"

 **(Le volume etaient a 100%)**

 **Road** etaient morte de rire en voyant Tyki se reiveiller et couper la radio

"ROAD TU VAS ME LE PAYER !" Dit Tyki en hurlant en jetant le des cousins a Road

"Ha ha hahaha cetais Hillarant" Dit Road toujours en train de rire

 **Pour ceux qui n' aurait pas comprit les parole : Dans la Chambre de Tyki , Les Papillon mange les Human avec du savon dans la chambre de Tyki !**

 **Vue que les tease sont les Papillon de matiere noir vous voyez ou je veux en venir xD**


	6. Chapter 6 - Quelle jours on est ?

Route dans la chambre de Tyki et lui dit :

"Tyki d'ou vient les bébés?" Dit Route

"..." Dit Tyki pas pret pour cette question

PREMIER

"Tyki on est quelle jour?" Demanda Road

"Lundi pourquois?" Tyki

"Pour rien javais juste oublier" Dit Road

 _Le Jour suivant_

"Tyki on est quelle jour?" Route de Demanda

"Mardi Road tu vas me dire que tu as encore oublier?" Dit Tyki

"Oui" Dit Route

 _Road recommenca toute la semaine jusqua que Tyki craque et lui répond plus_


	7. Chapter 7 - Vive le Rose !

Jasdero,Devit et Road munnie d'un pot de peinture rose rentra dans la chambre de Tyki.

"Moi je vais le mur de Droite" Dit Jasdero.

"Et moi le mur de Gauche" Dit Devit.

"Et moi le mur du Fond" Dit Road.

Les trois commenca leurs travaillent 1 heure apres tout les mur de la chambre de Tyki etaient Rose.

Road et les Jumeaux attendent l'arriver de Tyki tapis dans une cachette.

Tyki entra de mission fatiguer il rentra dans sa chambre.

"QUI A PEINT MES MUR EN ROSE !" Hurla Tyki apres la decouverte.

"Pas nous" Dit les trois fotif en s'enfuyant en voiyant Tyki leurs foncer dessus


	8. Chapter 8 - Road

Road et Tyki etaient en mission

"Allen derrière toi!" Dit Lavi en train de terminer le denier Akuma

Tyki attaqua Allen de derrière

"Bonjour Exorcite" Dit Tyki

"TYKI" Hurla Allen

"Le Noah du plaisir en personne" Dit Tyki en lancant une attaque a Allen

"Oh... Alors c'est comme ça..." Dit Road

Tout le monde etaient figé

"ROAD !" Hurla les trois

"Ok ok je me tais" Dit Road en eclatant de rire en voyant la tete de Tyki


	9. Chapter 9 - Sheryl et Tyki

**Moya-kun : Merci pour ta review :D**

"Papa tu pourrait me suivre sil te plait ?" Dit Road avec des yeux de chiot

Sheryl commenca a saigner du nez

"Tout ce que tu veux ma Road cherie" Dit Sheryl

Road ammena Sheryl avec Tyki

"Road tu veux bien mexpliquer pourquois tu ma ammener ici jai ma chambre a repeindre" Dit Tyki avec agacement

"Oui Road cherie pourquois tu nous a ammener ici ?" Demanda Sheryl

"Fermer les yeux" Dit Road

Les deux ferma les yeux

"Ouvrez les maintenant"" Dit Road

Sheryl et Tyki decouvrent que Road les avait menoter

"ROAD" Hurla les deux

Road coura TRES LOIN

 _Plusieurs semaines plus tard_

"Vous ete toujours en vie ?" Demanda Road

"ROAD DETACHE NOUS !" Hurla les deux

Road pris la clé et la balanca par la fenetre


	10. Chapter 10 - Tyki aiment pas les enfant

"Tyki tu aime bien les enfant ?" Demanda Road

"Non je les deteste" Dit Tyki en faisant allusion au semaine de cauchemar quil a vecu

"Eh bien c'est surement parce que ils pensent que tu es un pedophile..." Dit Road

"..."

Il a fallut 1 min pour que Tyki comprenne

"ROAD REVIENS ICI !" Hurla Tyki

"La vériter sort de la bouche des enfant Tyki" Dit Road


	11. Chapter 11 - Action ou Vérité ?

Route réunie tous les Noé autour de la table

"Bon chemin pourquois tu nous réunni ici?" Demanda Tyki

"Pour jouez à l'action ou à la vérité" Dit route

"Serieusement" Dit tous les Noé en même temps

"Oui mais il seras différent du jeu original"

"Comme quois?" Demanda Wisely pas rassuré

"Si vous m'intéromper toute les secondes j'arriverait à expliquer les régle" Dit Road

"Bon La Régie Modifier C'est Que Vous Refusez Une Action Ou De La Verité Vous Doit Boire Un Verre D'Alcool" Dit Route

"Sa a l'air intérésant" Dit Devit

"Tros Cool" Dit Jasdero

"Au début?" Demanda Road

Tout les Noé sont daccord pour commencer

"Le plus jeune commence!" Dit Route

Road et née le 20 juin

Les Jumeaux sont nés le 21 décembre

Lulu Bell et née le 22 février

Tyki **(Jai pas trouver mais il a 26 ans)**

Wisely est née le 4 Février

Sheryl **(Jai pas trouver sa date ni son âge ils sont inconnu)**

"C'est donc Wisely qui commence" Dit Road

"Daccord" dit sagement

"Lulu Bell Action ou Vériter?" Demanda judicieusement

"Verité" Dit Lulu Bell

"Pourquoi te transformer tu en chat?" Dit avec sagesse

"Parce que j'aime bien les Chat" Dit Lulu Bell

"A moi maintenant Devit Action ou Veriter" Demanda Lulu Bell

"Action !" Dit Devit

"Tu dois sauter par la fenêtre" Dit Lulu Bell

"Daccord" Dit Devit

La Devit sauta par la fenetre

"Un de moins" Dit Lulu Bell

Route eclata de Rire

"Jasdero a toi" Dit Route

"Road Action ou Verité" Demanda Jasdero

"Verité" Dit Route

"Est Tu amoureuse de Allen?" Demanda Jasdero

"Oui" Dit Route

"Bon a moi Tykiii" Dit Route

"Action ou Verité" Route Demanda

"Action" Dit Tyki

'Je le sent mal' pensa Tyki

"Tu dois jouez avec moi pendent un mois!" Dit Route

"Je refuse" Dit Tyki

"Oh Dommage ducoup tu vas devoir boire ce verre d'Alcool" Dit Route

Tyki buva le verre d'Alcool

1 min apres Tyki etaient deja bouree

"Road to mis quois comme Alcool pour quil soit de bourrée?" Demanda Lulu Bell

"De L'Alcool à 100% Il va avoir une sacré geule de bois après" Dit Road


End file.
